Broken Arms and Confessions
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Written for SwanQueenWeek - Caregiving - Regina breaks her arm ice-skating and Emma has to take care of her.


_Written for SwanQueenWeek - Caregiving - Regina breaks her arm ice-skating and Emma has to take care of her. _

Emma has been dating Regina for a few months. So far she loves it. She gets to see a side of Regina that few do and she considers herself very lucky to get to know the Regina who binge watches Grey's Anatomy and likes to sing while she bakes. To Emma learning these little things is a testament to how Regina is letting down her walls and letting Emma in. On the flip side of this Emma too is beginning to relax and let Regina see the little things that make her up. Emma loves this stage of their relationship mainly because each new thing she discovers only makes her fall for Regina even more.

Yesterday she learned that Henry and Regina had never been ice skating and so today she decided to rectify that. Today she would also discover something else about Regina – that when injured she becomes an adorable grumpy pouting baby.

It was all going so well. Henry took to the ice like a natural, wobbling at first before whizzing around the rink like a seasoned pro. Emma whistled and cheered him on proudly before he stared pointedly at her and skated off to join a group of friends. Emma sighs knowing this is all part and parcel of him growing up. She looks to Regina who is still clinging to the bar around the rink like it's the only thing holding her up. It is.

Emma skates over before offering out her hand. Regina shakes her head keeping her death grip on the safety bar. "I'll fall," she says eyeing the ice warily.

Emma tilts her head giving her the best puppy eyes and pout she can manage, "Come on Regina. Do you trust me?"

Regina nods at the question, "Of course I do."

"Then you trust that I won't let you fall?"

Regina nods again before gingerly lifting her gloved hand off the bar and linking it with Emma's. Emma tugs her forward gently and Regina yelps before clutching frantically at Emma's arm as her foot begins to slip beneath her.

"Okay. Easy," Emma says before taking Regina's hand and helping the woman remain on her feet. She smiles at her girlfriend before rubbing her thumbs over their entwined hands knowing it will help soothe Regina's fears. She keeps them standing still for a few minutes to get Regina used to balancing on the ice before gently moving them forward an inch.

Regina instantly panics, "Emma! Not too fast!"

Emma bites down on her lip to avoid chuckling at Regina's adorable state of panic over her snail slow pace before leaning forward to give her a reassuring kiss, "I won't. Now I'm just going to pull you around the rink a few times and then you can try skating by yourself okay?"

Regina nods and Emma begins to slowly glide them around the rink. On their third go round she feels Regina relax her death grip and decides that on the next round she'll let Regina try and skate on her own. She certainly seems to be steady enough on her feet. Emma could tug her around on the ice all day but honestly her arms are beginning to ache from the way Regina is clawing at them to stay upright.

She pulls them to a stop before carefully lifting Regina's hands off her own. Luckily Regina stays standing as her hands fall to her sides. Emma moves to stand beside her before taking one of her hands. "Okay we're going to start slow," Emma says before showing Regina how to glide on her skates. The brunette attempts to follow suit but winds up slipping and falling on the ice. She rubs her sore butt with a wince before pouting up at Emma. Emma pulls her up, "Okay one more go."

"One more," Regina says not wanting to repeat the recent fall. They move forward and Regina manages a few steps before she begins to slip again. This time when she falls she tries to whirl round and pull herself up using Emma. Emma yelps as Regina pulls at her arm and begins to slip herself. As she does Regina spins and collides roughly with the wall. Emma lands on the ice and quickly pulls herself to sit. She rubs at her now sore chin before seeing Regina against the wall. She scoots over as she sees her girlfriend clutching her arm. Regina's biting her lip and Emma can see she's trying to hold back tears.

"Are you okay?" she asks worriedly as she gently examines the arm. Regina whimpers as she moves her hand up and down and Emma can tell straight away that it's broken. "Looks like we're going to the hospital."

Regina nods dolefully, "Emma I hate ice skating," she says with a pout as Emma lifts her up. She nods cataloguing this new piece of information about Regina, "I'll remember that in future. Now let's go get you patched up your clumsy highness."

"I prefer your clumsy majesty," Regina replies leaning into her girlfriend.

* * *

"Emma!"

Emma looks up from her paper at the yell of her name. Since the ice skating incident she's been at Regina's beck and call. Her arm it turned out was broken in three places which means it's currently encased in both a cast and a sling which has been fun for them both since Regina's left arm is basically out of commission.

She jogs up the stairs to her girlfriend to find Regina tussling with a shirt. Currently the t-shirt is over one arm but trapped over half her head as Regina struggles to get the top over her broken arm. Emma chuckles at the sight before walking over to her girlfriend. She carefully tugs the shirt over Regina's head and manoeuvres it over the cast before adjusting the sling.

"There you go," Emma says tapping Regina on the nose before kissing her lovingly, "How is the arm today?"

"Still broken," Regina huffs, "Can you help me with breakfast?"

"Really Regina?" Emma asks.

Her girlfriend gives her an adorable pout, "You broke my arm and I want pancakes for breakfast and I can't cook them with one arm." Emma rolls her eyes, "You're lucky you're cute," she says before escorting Regina down the stairs and into the kitchen. She whips up a batch of pancakes and sets them down in front of Regina before returning to her paper. She reads through a couple of articles before realising Regina isn't eating.

"What's wrong?" she asks confusedly, "Are they burnt?"

"They look delicious," Regina replies with a slight blush as she looks up to Emma, "I can't cut them."

"Oh," Emma says before cutting the pancakes into pieces, "There you go," she adds before kissing the top of Regina's head.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Regina replies as she spears a piece of pancake and eats it. They're as delicious as they looked. Her broken arm may be a complete and utter pain in the ass but she's incredibly happy to have Emma here to take care of her. In the past when she got hurt she had to tend to herself and it warms her heart to not be alone this time.

"Anytime," Emma says with a shrug as she steals a bit of pancake.

* * *

"Don't scratch your arm," Emma says sternly as she walks in on Regina attempting to scratch her broken arm.

"But it itches," Regina whines. She was fine until a couple days ago when the irritation set in. Since then she's been attempting to figure out a way to relieve the itch but could not figure out a way. Anytime she got close Emma would stop her.

"I know," Emma replies before wrapping her arm around her girlfriend, "But you can't scratch it. It'll only make it much worse."

"But it'll be better now," Regina points out as she snuggles into Emma.

"You're not scratching," Emma says before running her hand up and down Regina's arm. She draws circles on the skin there and smiles as she hears Regina sigh in relief and relax against her. "Is that better?" Emma asks. Regina nods against Emma's chest before resting her head there once more. Emma's smile grows brighter as Regina forgets about scratching and settles atop of Emma with a contented smile.

* * *

"Urgh!" Regina huffs in frustration as she fumbles with the shower head. "Emma!" she calls out impatiently. Emma wanders into the bathroom wondering what is wrong now. "What?" she asks.

"The shower is not designed for broken arms," Regina says with a scowl. Emma nods, "I know which is why you're supposed to be using the bathtub."

"It'll take too long. I have a meeting in forty-five minutes," the brunette replies, "Now will you please just help me?"

"Are you sure?" Emma asks as her eyes look up and down Regina's beautiful body, "Because last time I helped you shower we both ended up being late."

"I know," Regina said, "But this time we won't get distracted. Just shampoo my hair and get out."

"Well who can resist such a romantic offer?" Emma responds with a grin before reaching for the bottle. "Can you at least turn around?"

"Why?"

"Because if I stare at your boobs for another second I don't think I'm going to be able to help being distracted."

"And staring at my ass will be better?" Regina points out and Emma blushes sheepishly as her eyes immediately trail down to her girlfriend's perfectly sculpted ass. "Damnit," she mutters under her breath.

"Eyes up Swan," Regina instructs as she taps the glass wall impatiently. _Curse broken arms _she thinks. Were it not for the cast wrapped around her left arm she would be able to shower by herself and not be overcome with desire for Emma knowing full well she doesn't have time to do anything about it. _Focus Regina. Shower then work. Shower then work. _The mantra works for a second then Emma's hands are running through her hair and massaging her scalp and she can't help the moan that slips out. _Screw it _she thinks before turning to kiss Emma and like every shower since the broken arm she knows she's going to be late for work.

* * *

Three weeks after the broken arm Emma walks into the study to find Regina sulking on her sofa. She finds Regina's sulky pouts adorable but she switches her focus to cheering the brunette up. Emma reaches for a marker and sits down beside Regina.

"What's going on?" she asks as she takes Regina's good hand.

"Henry's out on a bike ride with your father," she replies with slightly teary eyes.

Emma frowns, "So?"

"I was supposed to go with him. It's the town bike ride remember and Henry and I were going to go but then this stupid broken arm," she huffs pointing to the offending cast. Emma nods in understanding knowing how much Regina wants to be there with their son today. She takes a deep breath knowing that now is the right time for the confession she's been wanting to make.

"I have something to tell you," she says and Regina looks at her in confusion, "What?"

"Well I'm hoping it will cheer you up but I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

"I'm not sure anything could cheer me up right now," Regina says.

"Well let me try?" Emma asks with a smile.

Regina offers her a small smile in return, "Okay you can try. How are you going to cheer me up?"

"Let me sign your cast," Emma says.

At that Regina's brows knit together in confusion, "How will that cheer me up?"

"Just wait," Emma replies before holding up her marker. Regina holds out her arm and waits a little impatiently for Emma to finish writing. Finally her girlfriend closes the cap on her pen and gives Regina a nervous smile. The brunette hurriedly raises her arm to read it and a grin grows on her face as she reads the message.

_Regina, you are the adorablest (totally a word), hottest, smartest and funniest person I've ever known. With you I feel complete and I love you. _

"You love me?" Regina asks with watery eyes though this time the tears forming come from happiness not sadness.

Emma nods, "I do. You may be an adorable grumpy-pants when you're injured but I love you anyway. I love every little thing I know about you and well I've been waiting a long time to tell you that I love you."

Regina smiles brightly at her before pulling her in for a kiss, "I love you too. I love you so much. You looked after me. You protect me and you always know just the right thing to do to cheer me up. No-one has ever made me feel so cared for as you have Emma and I love you."

Emma grins at her before kissing her lovingly once more. She pulls away with a goofy smile knowing she'll love this woman for the rest of her days, "So did I cheer you up?"

Regina chuckles, "Yes."

"Good," Emma replies, "Now want to go for a bike ride?"

Regina frowns, "Broken arm remember?"

"You can ride with me," Emma says before leading her to her bike. Regina chews her lip nervously, "Are you sure this is safe?"

"You've never ridden on the back of a bike before?" Emma asks before climbing on the back. She gestures for Regina to climb up behind her. Regina seats herself on the end of the bike pressing her body against Emma's to stay seated. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Emma nods, "We'll be fine. Just hold on."

Later that day she learns that Regina has no idea how to ride a bike nor does she realise that hold on does not mean slip, yelp and pull Emma off the bike. That night Emma laughs at the experience especially when she looks at the message on her newly casted arm.

_Now we match! Sorry for the bike, hope you still love me as much as I love you xx_

She grins at the words tracing them with her thumb before resting her forehead against Regina's. "I'll love you forever and ever."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
